bakumanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kapitel 129
Fight! Hiramaru vs. Nakai! Handlung * Die Handlung von Kapitel 128 wird nahtlos fortgesetzt und wir sehen einen selbstbewussten Hiramaru im "Kampfanzug" und Bruce lee Pose! Mutig stellt er sich Nakai entgegen, doch.... wird er einfach von Nakais Masse überrolt und weggebasht! Hiramaru kann sich jedoch wieder aufrappeln und greift erneut Nakai an, jedoch wird auch dieser Angriff wieder ohne Folgen für Nakai bleiben. Dieser will sich dann zu Aoki begeben, welche schon kurz davor ist die Polizei zu rufen. * Im Studio von Muto Ashirogi lenkt Akito seinen Kollegen Moritaka davon ab an Nakai zu denken und fragt ihn ob er zum Klassentreffen gehe. Sie plaudern ein wenig aus den alten Zeiten und über ihre Freunde die sie seitdem nicht mehr gesehen haben, sowei Akitos erste kleine Liebe. Kurz darauf ruft Fukuda bei Mashiro durch um den beiden zu sagen das Hiramaru und Nakai kämpfen. Entrüstet stürzen alle drei los um sie auseinander zu bringen. * Hiramaru schlägt sich wacker gegen den überdicken Nakai und will ihn partout nicht zu Aoki lassen, sondern als Unterhändler fungieren und Nakais Nachricht ihr überbringen. Nakai beschuldigt Aoki an seiner Miserie schuld zu sein, Hiramaru jedoch meint, dass Gewalt gegen Frauen inakzeptabel wäre. Abermals wird Hiramaru von Nakai niedergeschlagen und dann tauchen Fukuda und Muto Ashirogi auf! * Die Helden sind erschienen, oder nicht? Fukuda schon voller Tatendrang wird von Hiramaru zurückgehalten, da er meint es sei eine Angelgenheit zwischen ihm, Aoki und Nakai und sich kein anderer einzumischen hat. Darauf fragt er Nakai was genau sein Problem sei, darauf schlussfolgert Hiramaru, dass Nakai in Aoki verliebt ist/war und dadurch seine eigene Manga Karriere vernachlässigt hat. Zudem meint er, er könne Nakai verstehen denn auch er liebt Aoki nur mit dem Unterschied das sie der einzige Antrieb ist (neben seinem, ihm stets pisackenden Redakteurs Yoshida), das er weiterhin Manga zeichnet. * Daraufhin bietet Hiramaru Nakai an, ihn anstatt Aoki zu schlagen so lange er will, doch schon kurz darauf stellt sich Aoki beiden dazwischen und will selber von Hiramaru und Nakai verprügelt werden! Nakai holt zum Schlag aus, jedoch fällt er auf die Knie und es kommt nicht zur erhofften Massenschlägerei.... * Er sieht seine Fehler ein, von wegen das er selbst an seiner momentanen Lage Schuld ist und nichts ausser Manga hatte. Nach dem aus von "Hideout door", welches er zusammen mit Aoki zeichnete, hatte er plötzlich nichts mehr, kein Job, keine Freundin, kein Geld, keine Freunde. * Hiramaru bricht in Tränen aus und fühlt mit Nakai! Er bietet ihn an Assistent bei ihm zu werden, da er das gleiche Leid wie Hiramaru teilt, nämlich in unglücklich in Ko verliebt zu sein. Beide vergessen ihren Streit und Nakai überlässt Hiramaru sogar Aoki, da sie bei ihm besser aufgehoben sei. Beide sind jetzt die dicksten Freunde und gehen darauf erstmal einen trinken. *Der neue Umstand, das Nakai jetzt scheinbar für ihren Tee-Party Freund Hiramaru arbeitet, nimmt diese ganz locker auf, da sie Hiramaru vertraut. Am nächsten Tag sind beide Saufkumpane mit einem heftigen Blackout geplagt. Nakai, welcher sich auf Hiramarus Bett breitgemacht hat, bittet diesen um einen Vorschuss an Assistenten Geld, da er sich auch eine Wohnung mieten muss, da er bei seinem neuen Chef nicht wohnen darf, wie vorher bei Nanamine. Fukuda: "Haaaah! You know what! We've been taken on a ride by Nakai-san the whole damn day! How stupid." Akito: "Yeah, and in the end, we were totally useless *achoo*" Sagt eigentlich schon alles aus...